Kotori Itsuka
Kotori Itsuka '(五河 琴里 ''Itsuka Kotori?) is Shido's foster sister and secretly works as the commander of the crew-ship. She is also one of the highest generals in the Ratatoskr Army and is known as the 'Spirit of Flame'. While despite appearing before Tohka, Kotori is the fourth Spirit to appear in the series and the third spirit to be sealed. She is also the protege of Ares the Greek God of War and God of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse. Kotori is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Kotori has three different personalities depending on the situation at hand. As a human, her character changes according to the color of the ribbons she's wearing. While wearing white ribbons she is that of her "weak self", a delicate little sister who is very dependent upon her big brother; and when wearing black ribbons, she becomes her "strong self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully command the airship,Fraxinus. According to Reine, the Kotori with white ribbons is the one that can honestly say how she feels, which would mean that the Kotori with black ribbons is only putting a strong front because the situation requires so. Kotori is also a commanding and dedicated military, giving them inspiration and also uses strategy to win the battles. She is also very heroic like her foster brother Shido, as she is often seen protecting the innocent from threats. In her Spirit form, Kotori acts the same as her ribbons' current color indicates. But if she stays in her spirit form for too long, her third, "Spirit personality," takes over and she becomes an aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that fighting strong opponents (and utterly destroying them) is her only interest. She is best described as a sadist when in this state. In all three cases, Kotori seems to have an 'S' side. Also, her deep feelings for Shido are always present, regardless of her current personality and help her remember who she truly is. No matter what the situation is, she will always be Shido's little sister. Powers and Abilities As a Spirit, Kotori is very powerful as she can manipulate and control various amount of flame to the point of being able to destroy a city. Kotori is also capable of defeating Kurumi in her weak state. After been trained by Ares, Kotori's powers as a Spirit has increased to the point of being able to manipulate fire at will and has enough power to destroy half of the earth. Kotori's power level is about 95,000,000,000. Spirit Abilities * '''Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Senki, lit., "Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") * Weapon: Halberd * Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") * Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kotori Itsuka was born as a human. However, she receives the powers of a Spirit during an incident five years before the main story of the novels started. Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her Spirit form, Kotori's clothes change into her Astral Dress Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into'Megiddo', a cannon powered by Kotori's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability, which Shido uses/borrows on many occasions when he is trying to make spirits fall for him. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kotori's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another Spirit, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kotori sees her Spirit powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use during a desperate situation. Transformations Super Saiyan Kotori obtained the Super Saiyan form, after mastering the full extent of her Spirit Abilities. Kotori's hair has changed from red to gold and her spirit abilities has significantly increased. In this form, Kotori is much stronger than both Goten and Trunks in their base form. Kotori is the second female to became a Super Saiyan. Her power level in this form is about 4,750,000,000,000. Relationships Kotori and Shido - '''Shido is Kotori's adopted (but in reality, biological) older brother. Her deep love and care for her brother has been shown many times. However, she treats her brother lowly when she is in commander mode, but clings to him heavily when in little sister mode. '''Kotori and Goku - '''Kotori idolizes Goku and sees him as the main inspiration for Ratatoskr. Goku is also Kotori's biological father. Kotori also holds great respect towards Goku and refers to him as the 'Hero of the Seventh Universe'. She also cites him as the reason for the formation of Ratatoskr. '''Kotori and Ares - Ares and Kotori share a mentor-student relationship and they get along really well. Kotori is very loyal to Ares and seems to acknowledge him as the greatest warrior in existence. Ares entrusted Kotori with his knowledge of military tactics and made her a powerful leader in Ratatoskr. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Saiyans Category:Humans